Ivy Wentz
Ivy Renée Wentz is Teddy Duncan's best friend. Ivy rarely spends time in the house because she thinks her parents are very embarrassing, boring, and strict. It is later revealed that she loves country music. She is portrayed by Raven Goodwin. Personality Ivy is very fun to be around and she's enjoys going shopping andrew texting. She doesn't like reading, homework, and school. She does not care what people think about her. She loves fashion and says most of the clothes in her closet are animal prints. It is implied in "Teddy's Little Helper" that she does not often get good grades, as she tells Teddy she usually changes her "D"s to "B"s. She is embarrassed to admit it but she is fond of country music. She spends most of her time at the Duncan house because she finds her house and her parents to be boring. It is believed that Ivy is an only child as she never mentioned any siblings. She has a chocolate problem ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). She is interested in texting, shopping, and boys. It is never mentioned if she plays any sport or is in any activity. She has ditched school more than once. Relationships Teddy Duncan (2002-Present: Best Friend) Teddy Duncan is Ivy's best friend. Ivy and Teddy are practically sisters and have known each other since they were practically babies. They are very close. Ivy has helped Teddy in many cases (a lot of them), most likely in relationship problems. Teddy also has helped her many times. Teddy and Ivy are usually seen together at school, that is if Ivy doesn't ditch. Teddy is called "GG" ( goody-goody ) because she almost never breaks the rules. Mary Lou Wentz (1995-present: Mother) She is Ivy's mom. It's proven that she doesn't like hanging out with her mom and prefers to go to Teddy's house. Mrs. Wentz says that Ivy never studies and it is proven that Mrs. Wentz doesn't trust Ivy as much. Harry Wentz (1995-present: Father) He is Ivy's dad. Little is known thus far about their relationship, but it is implied that she finds him just as boring as Mary Lou. It is also revealed Harry never let Ivy touch Gracie, the car while she was growing up. It is shown that cares more for his car than Ivy, as he calls the car My Special Girl instead of Ivy. Ivy thinks that her parents are really boring and that Teddy's parents are way cooler. Emmett Heglin (2009-2010 Dating; 2010-present Ex-boyfriend) Ivy used to date Emmett but dumped him. Ivy doesn't seem to like Emmett. She said if Spencer took away his good looks, talent, and riches, he would be Emmett. Emmett doesn't seem to like Ivy too, saying “you I mind”. They argue almost every time they see each other. In the episode "Dance Off", they went to the school dance together because Teddy asked Ivy if she could get a date who could drive, so they could double date and it was either Emmett or an eighth grader with a skateboard. Raymond (2011-2012 Dating; 2013-present Ex-boyfriend) Raymond is Ivy's ex-boyfriend. Ivy calls him "Ray-Ray" and Raymond calls her "I-I". He has not had an appearance since then. They were revealed to have broken up in Doppel Date when Ivy mentions that she doesn't stay good friends with her exes. Teddy said that she was talking about Emmett, but Ivy said she was talking about Raymond. Spencer Walsh (2010-2011: Dislikes; 2012-2013: Friend) Little is known about their interaction, but it would seem that ever since Spencer cheated on Teddy, she has had a level of mistrust towards him. Ivy even goes as far as to aggressively threaten Spencer to track down the girl he cheated on Teddy with. Ever since Teddy and Spencer got back together, Ivy still harbors resentment but is also concerned that things became worse with them dating, like Teddy being considered a jinx on him and the basketball team. Amy Duncan (2002-present: Friend)''' '''Ivy likes Amy way better than her mom. Amy is fun and interesting and Ivy's mom is really boring, so Ivy and Amy have a pretty good relationship. Appearances Season 1 *"The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney" *"Double Whammy" *"Dance Off" *"Butt Dialing Duncans" *"Charlie is 1!" *"Take Mel Out to the Ball Game" *"Teddy's Little Helper" *"Duncan's Got Talent" *"Girl Bites Dog" *"Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" *"Snow Show, Part Two" Season 2 *"Let's Potty" *"Appy Days" *"The Singin' Dancin' Duncans" *"Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday" *"The Break Up" *"Monkey Business" *"Amazing Gracie" *"Ditch Day" *"Alley Oops" *"Scary Had a Little Lamb" *"It's a Charlie Duncan Thanksgiving" *"Teddy on Ice" Season 3 *"Bad Luck Teddy" *"Amy Needs a Shower" *"Name That Baby" *"Baby's First Vacation" *"Wentz's Weather Girls " *"The Charlie Whisperer" *"Study Buddy *"All Fall Down" Season 4 *"Doppel Date" *The Unusual Suspects *Weekend in Vegas *Accepted *Down a Tree Trivia *Her middle name was revealed to be Renée in "Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band". *Her darkest secret is that she likes country music. *She had a job at her father's restaurant, it is unknown if she still works there. *She almost ditched Teddy in Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday. *She doesn't like Teddy's other friends and volleyball teammates Vonnie and Kelsey. *She leaves for college in Down a Tree in Arizona. Category:Ivy Wentz Category:Wentz family Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Employee Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters